Digimon Frontier: The Battle of the Demon Lords
by Pyra-Chan
Summary: There has been peace in the Digital World for some time. But recently there have been sightings of the six remaining Great Demon Lords. There are only six because five years ago six children defeated the leader of The Great Demon Lords, Lucemon. Now it is
1. The Beginning

Pyra-Chan: Hello, all this is Pyra-Chan, formally known as Courageous-Flame, I've changed my name because I felt like it

Pyra-Chan: Hello, all this is Pyra-Chan, formally known as Courageous-Flame, I've changed my name because I felt like it. Now, I grew very bored with my other story. I felt that the characters didn't have enough dept. So I changed the characters and the plotline. So, I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: Pyra-Chan does not own Digimon Frontier in any way, shape or form. If she did, Takuya and Izumi would have told each other that they like each, and there would have been a sequel with them as teenagers, and whatnot. Pyra only owns Setsuna, Akito, Ichiro and Yuri.

Full Summary: There has been peace in the Digital World for some time. But recently there have been sightings of the six remaining Great Demon Lords. There are only six because five years ago six children defeated the leader of The Great Demon Lords, Lucemon. Now it is time to call back those children; along with four more to help save the Digital World from Peril. Can they do it? Friendships will be tested, love will spark and adventure awaits.

* * *

Deep within the Digital World, a castle floats amidst the darkness, inside the castle was just as dark, only a few torches to illuminate the surroundings. This castle was the home of the Demon Lord, Daemon. Currently, he was holding a meetin with his fellow companions.

"I have heard that Ophanimon has contacted those children once more." His deep voice bellowed, he sat at the head of the table. On his right was Lilithmon, to his left was Barbamon.

"It is true, my messengers are very precise in the news they give me, so what you have heard is correct, Daemon-dono." The silky voice to his right said, Lilithmon sat there with her legs crossed over the other. "But, since they have been called upon, we will need to rid of them quickly." She added in she twirled her black hair with her long nail.

Daemon looked towards Lilithmon, but then turned his attention to Barbamon who began to speak, "That would be the obvious, but we must do that before they find the spirits, if they do it will be much harder to defeat them, and we cannot get cocky, like our fallen leader Lucemon." The digimon said slowly to the other demon lords.

Across the table from Daemon sat Beelzebumon, he was listening, though quite lazily. "So instead of us sitting around and talking about it, why don't we just go and look for those spirits while those Chosen Children aren't here." He said eying the other Demon Lords.

Daemon looked over at Beelzebumon with an irritated look in his eye. The demon looked around, they were missing one of their companions, Levaimon, but he hardly came to meet with them and Belphemon, he was currently in sleep mode. So, he was not in anyway paying attention.

"Very well then, let us adjourn our meeting, I expect for the spirit to be located, before the Chosen Children come."Daemon said as he stood up, he walked out of the room, leaving the five remaining Demon Lords behind.

* * *

"Pass it here!" A brunette yelled on the field, while running. Getting the ball, he ran with it until it was stolen from him, by another brown haired male, whom we all know and love. The second brunette made a pass to one of his teammates, and within seconds their plan had worked. They had won the game, 1-0.

A younger boy quickly ran from the stands to congratulate his friend, "Great job, Takuya-onii-san!" The younger boy grinned. Takuya grinned back at the boy, "Heh, thanks, Tomoki." The boy known as Takuya then looked around, "Mh… The other didn't show?" He asked, his chocolate brown orbs looked down at him.

Tomoki shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I guess not, but I'm sure they have a good reason," He said trying to brighten his older friend's mood.

"I'm sure you're right, let's go, I wanna go and get some ice cream, and you're invited, my treat." Takuya said to him as he walked to the bleachers, picking up his duffle bag. "Are you sure, wouldn't you rather go with you're team?" Tomoki asked him with a cock of his head.

Takuya rolled his eyes slightly as he then began walking. "I'm sure, Tomoki."

Tomoki had grown since his last adventure; he no longer wore his hat, and was now only a few inches than Takuya, who was around three years older than himself. He was good at video games, and not to mention anything related to computers, it has been rumored that he could probably break into any system.

Takuya had matured slightly, but was still a child at heart. He stilled loved soccer, and had taken up track and field also. Takuya had grown, though he was shorter then most of the group, he only was taller than Tomoki and Izumi.

And speaking of the others, the group had drifted slightly after the trip to the Digital World, Takuya and Tomoki kept in contact on a regular basis, and of course Kouichi and Kouji made sure to spend time together, they were twins after all.

* * *

A blonde tapped her fingers impatiently on the dashboard of the car; her mother couldn't have been driving any slower. Izumi had over slept, when she had to be up by eight to go and watch Takuya's soccer game, she knew it was important to him, but she couldn't help if she over slept. Sea green eyes looked to the blonde woman driving the car; her mother.

"Mama, I know we have to obey the speed limit, but we're going to e late, actually I think the game already finished." Izumi said as she slunked down in her chair. Takuya would be so angry with her.

Passing by the field, she saw that it was emptying out, and there was no sign of the brunette that she wanted to see. The blonde bit her lower lip and sighed. This was horrible. It was the first game of the season, and she had missed it. "Let's go home Mama, I think I'll call Takuya later.

After her adventure in the Digital World, Izumi had still remained rather bubbly, making friends, and joining the cooking club as an extra curricular activity. Though she was still stubborn, and butted heads with her closest friends quite often. And secretly, she had a crush on Takuya, which was the reason she wanted to be at the soccer game.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out the window. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure he's not mad at you, he'll understand if you tell him." She heard her mother's cheery voice to the right of her, "I guess so," Was all she replied to her.

Many people said that she and her mother were very alike, down to their looks to their cheery personalities. Izumi couldn't disagree more with those people.

* * *

"Nii-san, wake up! Nii-san!" A rather grumpy voice called out. Kouji groaned, it was hard to wake Kouichi up in the morning. "Five more minutes Kouji…" Came a soft reply from underneath a pillow.

Kouji sighed once more as he sat on the floor, it was already noon, the game had finished, and Kouichi still didn't want to wake up. Kouji was an early riser, and his brother was a late owl. He could stay up late, but it was a pain to wake him up. Koji liked going to bed earlier, though he could handle all nighters quite well.

Growing annoyed with waiting for his older twin to wake, he quickly pulled the covers from Kouichi. This lead to a slow reaction with the blunette sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. "Kouji…" Was all Kouichi said as he stood up.

"It's noon, how long can you sleep? You're worse than Takuya." He said as he stared at his older brother. Sometimes he felt like he was the older one and Kouichi was the younger one. "The game probably finished already."

Kouichi blinked for a moment, "That's right! The game!" Kouichi exclaimed as he looked to his brother guiltily. "Perhaps, we should call Takuya and apologize…" He said softly, as Kouji rolled his eyes. He loved his older brother, but sometimes he was just so weird.

"Right, but you're doing the calling." Kouji said as Kouichi nodded. He went to reach for the phone, contacting the brunette.

Unlike the others Kouji and Kouichi hadn't changed much, other than become closer, though Kouji did learn that Kouichi apologized for things that he didn't need to apologize for. And Kouichi learned that his brother could be quite grumpy. Though Kouji had lightened up much, he still had that personality that he did when he was in the Digital World, after becoming friends with the others.

Kouichi hung up the phone and looked to Kouji sheepishly. "He's says he's not mad, and to meet him at the ice cream place across the park." He said just before he went to get dressed.

Kouji nodded, and sighed playfully. "Right, well I'll be waiting outside." The sapphire eyed teen said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Junpei, who was a year older than his friends, had unfortunately missed the game due to exams, he was leaving fro college the next year, and he had a lot f test and exams to finish. Did he regret missing the game? Of course, any friend would; but he knew that the exams were important and Takuya would understand.

Junpei looked at the time, he would be finished soon, but the game had ended. And after this he had to go to work. He had a part-time job; he had to pay for a car and such, even though it was hard, he had to do it.

After his adventure, Junpei had taken up wrestling as a sport, and was quite good at it. He lost some weight, though kept his broad appearance. He was still ever the clown, though that what people seemed to like about him, his funny personality. Or maybe it was even that he had become much nicer overall. Junpei had a girlfriend; she was an exchange student from the United States named Ellen, the two clicked instantly, and about two weeks after meeting they began dating, that was a year ago. Though she had already gone back to the States, they kept a long distance relationship. Another reason for Junpei's job is so he can afford to visit Ellen during his long breaks.

Junpei had probably matured the most out of the group, and anyone would agree.

* * *

Setsuna Nagasawa was on her way home, she was on the subway. She had a few important things to do that morning, and she was exhausted.

Setsuna was a dark haired girl with blue eyes, she was calm and polite, being raised that way by her grandparents. They raised her to become a proper Japanese woman. Setsuna was just that, along with being quiet, and hardly ever speaking. Though it making her look like a snob because of it. Setsuna was actually very anti-social, not having any friends in her school.

Though it never really bother her much. Setsuna looked out the window, it seemed like everything was going by so slowly. Hearing a sound come from her bag, the dark haired girl reached for her phone, it was her grandmother calling her. "Konnichiwa Obaa-san, is something the matter?" She asked into the phone in her soft tone.

"Oh, no, no, I had a few things to do from school, I'm sorry to worry you," She responded, as she pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear, "I'll be home soon, yes, Obaa-san, I love you too." She hung up her phone with a small sigh. Her grandmother was always worrying after her no matter where she was, she was always calling her to make sure she was alright, though she couldn't really blame her.

After some time, she heard her stop. Standing up, she hurriedly ran to the door, and watched as it opened, and with that she was out.

* * *

"Hyah!" A grunt came out of Akito Sato as he chopped at a wooden board; he broke it, though with extreme pain coming from his hand. Holding his hurting limb, he cursed under his breath. "Sato-kun, lessons over you can go home." Said a female voice, she was the teacher or as her class called her, 'sensei'.

Akito looked up at her, dark brown hair sticking to his brow. "Hai, Kawari-sensei…" His dark brown eyes looked to the ground as he walked to where he left his things. Today had been horrible day in karate.

Akito was 16, he was a serious young man, and he had a temper, as well as a stubborn streak as well. He had gotten this from his parents, who were the same way. Akito had been taking karate for a year now. And he loved it, but today it had all went wrong, he though maybe from a lack of sleep. He had stayed up rather late studying.

Gathering his things, he was quickly out the door, and was walking slowly back home in silence. He stared at the ground as he continued to walk. _'Maybe, I' just off my game today, maybe it's just a phase...' _He thought to himself, as he let out a sigh.

Soon enough he was at his house, it looked like both of his parents were home and if he were to guess, he would think that his mother was cooking and his father was working on some papers. Opening the door, it was no surprise that his parents were doing just that, so predictable. "I'm home." He said with little emotion in his voice.

"How was karate, Akito?" He heard his mother ask from the kitchen, though it didn't seem like she was that interested since she was working on a new recipe. "Fine." He said shortly as he went to his room quickly.

* * *

Ichiro grinned broadly as he drove to the ice cream chop in his brand new used car. On his left was his younger brother, Yuri. It was his brother's birthday; he had turned thirteen, so he was taking him out for ice cream as a gift.

"Now remember, if you get a brain freeze put your thumb on the roof of your mouth and breathe in warm air." He said randomly. Yuri stared at his older brother curiously. "Whatever you say aniki," He said with a small laugh..

Ichiro was seventeen years old; he has laid back, and rather over-protective of his younger brother, Yuri. Ichiro had a tendency to give out random, but helpful advice to people.

Yuri was similar to his brother in the laid-back aspect that is. He is rather childish, and naïve to the world around him. He loves video games, and loves the outdoors. Yuri also has a crush on one of Ichiro's schoolmates, Izumi Orimoto.

"Aniki… You passed the ice cream shop…" The young brunette said pointing to it. Yuri was similar in appearance to his brother, having light brown hair and greenish eyes.

Ichiro blinked for a moment as he looked to where his younger brother was pointing to, "Oh! Right, well, as they say you should always pay attention to where you're going, or else you'll get lost." He stated in a knowing voice, Yuri raised an eyebrow and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile a message was being sent to these ten children.

_Your destiny awaits, head to Shibuya Station by 12:30, will you choose to follow your Destiny?_

_Yes or No_

* * *

Pyra-Chan: Well, there's the first chapter, I hope you like it. I love constructive criticism, but not flames. Please Review!

Oh and if you have a better title for the story, please don't be afraid to contact me. Titles are my weak point… Sighs

I plan to update this bi-monthly, as to not rush myself, and to make sure that everything turns out good enough. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Adventure Begins

Pyra-Chan: Hello all, as promised the second chapter is now up

Pyra-Chan: Hello all, as promised the second chapter is now up! I thank you for your kind reviews, and it gives me inspiration to keep going! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in anyway, never have never will. The closes I've come is owning a red and black D-scanner. So now that you know, I won't get sued! Yay me!

Full Summary: Full Summary: There has been peace in the Digital World for some time. But recently there have been sightings of the six remaining Great Demon Lords. There are only six because five years ago six children defeated the leader of The Great Demon Lords, Lucemon. Now it is time to call back those children; along with four more to help save the Digital World from Peril. Can they do it? Friendships will be tested, love will spark and adventure awaits.

Last Chapter:_ In the last chapter we to a peek into what the Chosen Children were currently doing, and we got a look at four of the new children, Setsuna, Akito, Ichiro and Yuri. A message was sent to the ten chosen children that will lead them to their destiny…_

* * *

**The Adventure Begins…**

Takuya and Tomoki arrived at the ice cream shop rather quickly since it wasn't very far from the park, just across the street. As they entered they noticed that it was rather crowded with customers. The two boys sighed, as they had to stand in line.

"I guess we should have expected for it to be this full, huh?" The younger boy said looking up at the brown haired teen. Takuya looked to him and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, we really should have." He replied.

Just then, two more figures came through the door, it was two boys, they appeared to be brothers. "Now, pick whatever flavor you want, Yuri." Ichiro said to his younger brother as they got in line behind Takuya and Tomoki.

* * *

Izumi stepped out of the car, and sighed, the whole trip to the park had been a waste of time. The blonde walked to her house slowly, her mother was behind her, though she had an upbeat step in her walk, "Sweetie, just call him, sulking like this isn't good for you."

The blonde turned her head to look at her mother. How could she be so cheery? The girl partially ignored her mother and continued into the house, once she was inside she plopped herself on the couch. Taking out her cell phone she noticed a missed message. Curious about it she opened it up, gasping slightly as she stood up.

"Hun, what is it?" Izumi heard her mom ask form the kitchen, "It's nothing… Uh just a message from Takuya he wants to meet up, bye!" And with that Izumi was out the door, of course putting her shoes on in the process.

* * *

Kouji waited outside of the apartment complex that he called his second home for the past five or so years. It was the place that Kouichi had lived most of his life with his mother and late grandmother. He leaned against the small car he had borrowed from his father the day before he had to return it today.

Kouichi came running down the steps of the apartment, when he reached his brother he smiled, "Already to go." He stated looking to his younger twin brother, "It's about time, too." Kouji replied playfully as he got into the driver's side of the car. Kouichi quickly went to the passenger's side, "You're just impatient, Kouji, I didn't even take that long."

The younger twin only rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well you took forever to get up, Nii-san." Kouichi knew that was true so he only laughed a little and smiled at Kouji, "Right." He said softly.

Just then the sound of both of their cell phones went on, they both reached for it almost in a synchronized way, and they had almost the same reaction when they read the message. "No way…" They both whispered under their breaths. Koji shifted his gaze to Kouichi, "You know what this is, right?" The older twin nodded his head slowly as a small smile came on his face. As much as he didn't want the Digital World to be in trouble, he did want to go back, this time he wanted to go there for real.

With that Kouji turned on the ignition and backed out of the parking space, and within a moment he sped off.

* * *

Finally, the exams were done for the day, and Junpei could breath easy. The Warrior of Thunder made his way out of the school. He had to take the bus to work, since he had no car, hence why he was working.

He really didn't mind taking the bus much, he was used to it, he had been riding the bus by himself ever since he was around eight years old, it was a common thing in Japan after all. Junpei boarded the bus, placing a few tokens in, and took a seat, he looked out the window, his hands behind his head as he watched the scenery. He wished could have some more adventure in his life, he thought about the Digital World often, who wouldn't? It was probably the best time in his life.

Junpei was lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the short ring on his phone indicating he had a message, luckily he had. He reached into his pocket and brought out the small flip phone. The expression that came upon his face when he read what it said was priceless, he looked out the window to see where he was, not far form the train station, eh could probably run there in less than a minute if he got off the bus in that moment.

A minute later Junpei was off the bus and on his way to the Train station.

* * *

Setsuna was on her way out of the station when she received a message, to get t her cell phone she ha dot place her bags on the ground and stop completely. She pulled her phone from her pocket, reading the message she cocked her head in confusion wondering if someone was pulling a prank on her. She looked around to see if anyone was laughing or something, but it appeared that nothing of the sort like that was happening. She looked back to the message and pressed yes.

The dark hared female picked up her bags and turned around, if it really was her destiny she needed to follow it, normally she wouldn't fall for anything like this but it seemed right, like it was calling her to do so.

Making a dash for one of the trains, she hoped that she had gotten on the right one, she hadn't really been looking since she was hurrying, it did say to be there by a certain time after all.

* * *

Akito stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck. He had just finished taking a shower, like he always did after karate. Walking to his room, he turned the handle of the door. Once he was in his room he placed the towel on the chair by the desk.

He sat on his bed and picked up his phone to check if he had any missed calls from friends, or something like that. Akito furrowed his brow as he read the message, could it be real? The dark haired teen ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. He glanced at the clock, it was already 12:10. Wonderful. Pressing 'yes', the teen quickly darted out of his room.

He pocketed his cell once he was by the kitchen, putting on his shoes he said a quick 'bye' to his mother and was off to the train station. He had to be there in less than twenty minutes, he was athletic but this was just crazy.

* * *

Takuya gritted his teeth, the line was taking forever and the worker at the counter was very slow. The goggle headed teen looked at Tomoki who let out a sigh, "This is taking forever." He stated, as Takuya grunted in agreement.

"It sure is, I guess we should have gotten here earlier, huh?" Ichiro's voice popped up causing Takuya and Tomoki to look back at him, "Well, we came here soon after my soccer game, so we really couldn't have come here any earlier." Takuya responded, and the other boy shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess so." Ichiro said in reply.

Yuri only sighed, his brother always had to talk to people he didn't know, it was as if eh was programmed to do it. The younger boy, shifted his gaze from his brother to the other people in line, some left due to the amount of time it was taking. Well, that was better for them. HE was then shaken from his thoughts when his cell phone went off, he noticed that his brother and the other two kids in front of him also went to check their phones.

Reading the message Takuya and Tomoki couldn't have looked more excited. "Let's go!" Takuya said quickly as Tomoki nodded and ran after the older boy who took off in a sprint out of the ice cream shop.

Ichiro on the other hand merely cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders as he accepted the request, "Did you get the message to Yuri?" He asked the younger boy, "Yeah, do I press 'yes'?" He asked, and just before he could his brother dragged him out of the shop. "Well, of course!" He stated cheerfully as he made the way to the car. Both of them got in.

"You could have at least let me press the button, Aniki."

Ichiro only rolled his eyes with a laugh. "I'm sorry next time I will."

The ten teenagers were in a rush to reach their destination, especially those who were farther way. The first two to arrive, to the elevator at the station were Setsuna and Junpei, which surprised the male, he wasn't expecting for there to be any new kids to show up. But perhaps she was just lost.

* * *

"Did you get the message as well?" Junpei heard the soft voice come from the girl. Well, that settled it, she was in the right place. "Yeah." Junpei said looking at her, she nodded her head. She didn't really seem like the talkative type so he didn't push it.

"Junpei-kun!" Izumi came running to him, she stopped in front of him and the girl, putting her hand son her knees and panting heavily, "I'm so glad… You got the… message… too." She said in between breaths.

Junpei grinned seeing the blonde, he was happy that at least one of his old friends had made it. "Yeah, and look she got the message too." He pointed to the girl a few feet away with his thumb. Izumi looked passed him to the girl.

She straightened up, letting her hands fall to her side, "Maybe she has the spirits of water or something." She commented looking back to Junpei who shrugged his shoulders.

The two of them decided to wait for the others before heading inside the elevator, Setsuna, not wanting to go by herself waited with them, although quite silently, she didn't even speak up.

The next to arrive was Kouji and Kouichi, since they had taken the car they weren't tired like Izumi was. When they reached the group both shot each other curious looks when they saw the girl there. "Another…?" Kouji said trailing off looking at the girl, Kouichi shifted his gaze from her and to Junpei and Izumi, "Are you the only ones here?" He asked he received a nod from the both of them.

"Maybe we should head down there, I mean, I'm sure Takuya-kun and Tomoki-kun will make it in time." Izumi said to them as she turned to the elevator pressing the buttons. The door opened, and the blonde looked back to the others, "Ready?" She asked, her sea green eyes then looking to Setsuna, "You can come too." She told her as she walked into the elevator, Junpei was right behind her, followed by Setsuna and then the twins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuya and Tomoki were in a mad dash for the station, they had made it in record time though not beating Ichiro and Yuri who had taken a car. It surprised them to see the two boys there, were they Chosen Children too? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way they didn't ponder on it long, they had more important things to think about: like making it in time before the Trailmon left without them.

"Do… You… think… the other… are there…?" Tomoki questioned as he ran.

"Probably." The goggle head replied.

It hadn't taken them long to get to the elevator after taking the train to a different station and whatnot. Though it wasn't good that they didn't see any of their friends there.

Tomoki pressed the button of the elevator as the door slid open. Both teens walked in, there breathing heavy.

"Wait hold the door!" Somehow, Takuya and Tomoki had made it there before Ichiro and Yuri. Takuya held the door for the two not wanting something like what happened to Kouichi to occur.

The four of them watched as the elevator dropped beyond any floor that would have been on any other elevator. Of course Tomoki and Takuya were expecting this, but Ichiro and Yuri seemed to be stunned by this.

Finally they came to a stop the doors sliding open, there was a single Trailmon, and they couldn't spot anyone from the outside. Takuya darted over to the Trailmon, the door was still open, "Hurry, Tomoki, uh… other kids, come on!" He waved for them to come over. Tomoki followed after the goggle headed leader, and boarded the compartment; Ichiro and Yuri were right behind him.

The doors closed behind the four boys, Takuya sighed in relief, he actually made it in time. The goggle headed teen looked around, no one was inside the compartment. What if his friends hadn't made it? This left Takuya nervous. "C'mon let's go check if there in one of the different cars."

Tomoki darted in front of him quickly opening the door, then heading to the other compartment door. He opened it slowly popping his head through first and grinned when he saw familiar faces. "This is great!" He exclaimed causing the other occupants to jump lightly.

"Tomoki-kun, you guys made it!" Izumi said as she quickly stood up and ran to hug the younger boy. Takuya walked in after Tomoki followed behind the two brothers.

"You almost didn't make, huh?" Takuya turned to look at Kouji who had spoke up; he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "N-No!" He said in his defense which earned him a rolling of the eyes from the navy haired teen.

Kouichi then noticed the two boys that were behind Tomoki and Takuya, "Are they more Chosen Children?" He asked the two, as Tomoki shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so." He replied.

"Yamamoto-san?" Izumi chirped in looking to the older teen who was behind her two friends, Ichiro looked to Izumi and smiled, "Orimoto-san, what a small world." He said to her with a laugh. Ichiro and Izumi went to the same school, he was a grade ahead of her but that didn't mean that they didn't see each other during breaks.

Izumi nodded to him, "Yes, it is." She smiled and then looked to Yuri, she had seen him with his brother, "It's good to see you both." She said, as Yuri nodded quickly a small blush coming to his cheeks.

Just then the door at the other end opened quietly, though not quietly enough since they all heard it. Akito came through the door, and looked at the group that was there. "Does anyone know where this thing is going?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

""I guess we should do some explaining, huh?" Takuya said looking to the original group, "You see, we're heading to a place known as the Digital World," He started, Izumi then cut in, "The Digital World is inhabited by creatures known as Digimon." She explained, she could see some skeptical faces especially on the knew arrival Akito and the quiet girl, Setsuna.

"Digimon are made up of a Digtal Code, and they come in all shapes and sizes, some may look like angels while others may look beast." Kouichi said to them, Yuri seemed to be excited by the news as did Ichiro.

"Let's say I believe you, why are we being called there?" Akira asked, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at them disbelievingly. The six original kids looked at each other, they really didn't know what they were being called back for.

"We're guessing that it's in danger." Junpei answered, that was the best he could do since he wasn't about lie and say there were there for a vacation or something.

"But why would it be in danger?" Setsuna finally spoke up looking to the group.

"Well, like any place there's evil, and some Digimon are very powerful, powerful enough to destroy the world." Kouji said looking at her. She nodded slowly, and then the Trailmon seem to hit a bump on the track, but really, it was passing through the dimensional field between the two worlds.

The sudden jolt caused everyone two either fall from their seats or fall completely to the ground, silhouettes of their Digital Forms appeared over everyone as the whole compartment went dark.

After a few seconds light shone through the windows, and most of the kids were seen in a pile.

"E-Excuse me… I-I um… C-could you get off?" Setsuna's soft voice came from underneath Kouji, the girl's face was red, Kouji wasn't any better his cheeks tinted with a red blush as he quickly got off of the girl, "S-Sorry…" He said looking down.

Izumi had fallen on top of Tomoki, she apologized to him and stood up, of course she saw the scene between Kouji and Setsuna and giggled, her gaze then went to the window, they were in the Digital World. They were brought to the Flame Terminal, but this time it looked horrible, everything was destroyed, and there were no digimon anywhere. "Oh no…" She mumbled.

* * *

Pyra-Chan: Well, I hope you liked that chapter; the next chapter will come in two weeks, so please review!


End file.
